


how I met your misérables

by doctorwood



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwood/pseuds/doctorwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marius tells his kids the story of how he met their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how I met your misérables

"Kids have I ever told you the story of how I met your mother?" Marius asked his two children on the sofa. They nodded no.  
"well I have a long good story to tell you. And it all starts thirty years ago when I was just twenty years old. I was in my third year of university and I was living with my lifelong friend's Joly and Musichetta, but you kids would know them better as uncle Joly and aunt Musichetta. They had been dating ever scene high school, and they were engaged. We lived in New York City underneath a bar called  
'the mussaien' we went there constantly with our other friends  
Enjolras, Grantaire, Èponine who was the bar tender, Fuily grantaire, Marius, bossuet, fueilly, Bahorel, Jehan, Courferach, and Comberferre. Now I should say that during my younger days I was a bit revolutionary. I would do alot of public speeking, and alot of marches, riots, and fights. Now if I'm going to be completely honest with you kids when I was younger I drank... Alot. Just for fun though I swear. So I think the was this story starts is when I was sitting at the bar with my friend Grantaire."  
"so I have a girl who I think you'd be incredibly into." Grantaire told me.  
"really?'' I asked  
"really."  
"are you ready for your date?" Musichetta asked.  
"honestly I'm a little terrified, the only thing grantaire told me about her was she liked it dirty, he didn't even tell me her name."  
"don't worry it will be fine." Joly said interning the room.  
"and if you need anything just call us." Musichetta said.  
"but please don't" Joly added.  
I walked into the restaurant I was instructed to go to feeling hopefull and nervous. And that's when I saw her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a green turtleneck and black jeans. Once she saw me she smiled. She was wonderfull, funny and smart. She was the perfect girl for me. Once we got back to her apparent with her two roommates who introduced themselves as enjolras and Comberferre we talked more. And just when I was about to kiss her she sliped out three deadly words.  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
"What?" I asked shocked.  
"I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that."  
"it's fine, I should probably leave though." I said getting up. And I thought that was the end of it, but really it just the beginning and that kids is the story of how I met your aunt Eponine."


End file.
